


A Revel on a Hot Night

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Claustrophobia, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Helpless, Her name is Margarita goddamn it, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, historical innacuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's dance partner is undeterred when he stumbles away from her to sit on the stairs with his head in his hands, instead immediately following him and introducing herself as Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revel on a Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by them sneaking around in the background of that one Helpless clip we've all seen.

John felt sorry for the girl he'd been dancing with when he'd seen Alexander flirting with a pretty woman in red. He wouldn't blame her if she simply moved on to a new partner after he stumbled off towards the staircase to sit.

He looked up when he felt a shadow fall across him. He was surprised to see the girl he'd been partnered with hovering in front of him. She was beautiful he supposed, aesthetically speaking, though he'd never had much interest in the female anatomy. 

"My name is Margarita Schuyler by the way," the girl introduced herself as if they were just meeting and hadn't been dancing just a minute ago, "You can call me Peggy though, I far prefer it." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Peggy," he smiled half heartedly, "Sorry about that, on the dance floor." 

She ignored his apology and nodded towards Alexander and the women he was flirting with, "May I ask why you're staring at my eldest sister so intensely?" she giggled. 

He flushed a bright red and tried to think of a good lie, or a distraction, yes, flirting would work, "You're sister is exquisite, dear Margarita, though I must say there is another whom outshines her." 

"Didn't I tell you I prefer Peggy?" she raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring his compliment. 

He smiled more genuinely, he might not have been inclined towards women but he was taking a liking to her immediately, "I'm sorry." 

She leaned in slightly to talk over the band, and he felt himself lean back instinctively, "I never got your name, sir." 

"John Laurens, you can call me John, or Laurens, I don't really mind." 

She turned to watch the dance floor for a moment, "Would you like to try dancing again, Laurens?" she inquired, "It's fine if you don't, I'll understand." 

He considered turning her down, or at least telling her he was married _(He felt guilty just thinking about his wife, Martha was sick, an ocean away, stuck in what they both knew was a loveless marriage and raising their daughter by herself. He pushed the thought away)_. He spared a glance over at Alexander and the eldest Schuyler and felt himself nodding, "I'd like that, Peggy." 

She took his hand and led him back down the stairs and onto the floor. Her yellow skirt swished around her as she spun around to him with a grin. 

They didn't dance for very long before she stopped and stood on her toes to reach his ear, "You're still staring at them," she teased. Her voice sounded a little strained though, and her hand squeezed his far tighter than it had been before. 

"Mar-Peggy? Are you okay?" 

She glanced around at the other dancers, "I-I just need some fresh air, come with me?" she was talking as fast as Alexander could on a bad day, so he nodded and let her drag him through the dancers and up the stairs. 

She dropped his hand when they reached the balcony overlooking the dance hall, "I'm sorry, I don't always deal well with tight spaces, usually I'm with my sisters and they make sure I'm okay, but they're both distracted and it sort of just all dawned on me at once..." 

"It's fine Peggy," he assured her. She smiled tightly and leaned against the railing to look out at the other patrons. 

He joined her, and found himself watching Alexander again, now talking to a blushing woman in a beautiful blue dress. 

"He's rather handsome, your friend," Peggy mused, "At first, I thought you were watching Angelica, but I was wrong wasn't I?" 

John's fingers, which had been drumming along to the music, froze, "I..." 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to judge you," she promised, and her cheeky smile returned, "I mean, huddling for warmth in a tiny little tent with a boy who looks like that? I don't blame you for giving in to temptation. Like I said, he's handsome." 

He snorted at her joke and nodded his head, "He knows it too, flirts with most things with a pulse." 

"The moment I saw him I decided to steer clear, I guess I made the right option?" 

"Definitely," John felt odd, having someone _know_ about him and Alexander. 

"That's my other sister," she smiled conversationally, "Eliza. They're the important ones, no one cares about little Peggy." 

"I've only known you for a few minutes and I can safely say you're not just 'li'l Peggy', you make quite the impression." 

She laughed, "You're a charmer Mr. Laurens, you're not by any chance also inclined towards women are you?" 

"Can't say I am, apologies." 

She scrunched up her nose, "How unfortunate. Oh well, I'm not entirely sure I've much love for men anyway." 

He smiled and she smiled back briefly, she took his hand again and they stood there for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an Australian teenage girl writing fanfiction about the Founding Fathers of America what. 
> 
> My only sources on American history are tumblr and Wikipedia so sorry.


End file.
